Memories of the night before
by hermthe2nd
Summary: Just Testing out a new idea let me knwo wot u think- havent written 4 a while so it mite be obvious lol plz R&R :-)


Harry and Hermione lay, legs entwined, on Harry's bed. It was Boxing Day morning and Harry and Hermione had been like that throughout the night. Nothing had happened, they felt to important for each other to rush into things. 

Harry woke up slowly and smiled as he remembered where he was and who was with him. He squeezed Hermione gently, who was curled up in his arms, as he reminisced about the previous evening.

It had just been Harry; Hermione and two gryffindors left in control of the common room that Christmas. The Wesley's had decided to spend this Christmas in the heat of Egypt with bill and Charlie. Harry and Hermione had spent most of the day talking and relaxing on the sofa in front of the fire. Neither of them seemed embarrassed about spending this much time together or how close they were getting. It was like a mutual consent between the pair.

After the Christmas feast, where there had been much laughter and fun and also longing looks and thoughts (oblivious to everyone else) between harry and Hermione, who sat at opposite sides of the table. They had made their way back to the common room. Now that is was dark the common room seemed dark and not very welcoming. Despite this though they spent a few hours milling around, reading, playing cards and listening to music from an old muggle stereo, adapted especially to work in Hogwarts, listening to muggle music.

It must have only been about 9pm when Harry noticed Hermione lying on the rug near the fire reading a new book with crookshanks purring at her side. From Harry's position on the sofa her admired Hermione in all her glory for a few minutes in the fire light before joining her on the rug.

"Hello Mr Potter" Hermione said smiling without glancing up from her book. Harry said nothing but rested his head in his palm and kept looking at her. He could tell soon that she had noticed as she kept glancing his way quickly. Finally she laughed and turned his way. And when her eyes connected with his Harry felt the pit of his stomach give that now familiar little jolt.

"What?" Hermione said smiling and closing her book. 

"Nothing" Harry said teasingly. Hermione now turned fully in his direction and rested her head in her palm too. 

"Are you trying to stare me out?" Hermione asked. Harry said nothing.

"Hmmm ok." Hermione said not breaking the eye contacted. They stayed like that for 20 minutes just looking at each other even though they were both now blinking so obviously. Hermione was the first to turn away and rolled over and started into the fire deep in thought. Curiously Harry leaned over her and was surprised to that she had a smell tear running down her cheek. 

"Hermione" he said softly. "What's wrong?" Hermione wiped her tear away and coughed slightly.

"Oh nothing you know." 

"Are you sure? You were crying" Harry said as he begin to stroke her hair gently. Hermione didn't answer Harry saw that she had closed her eyes and he felt her snuggling up to him. And so it was for the next hour or so they lay there deep in thought about each other. 

Harry was surprise to find himself waking up on the rug that hour later. He shivered as he opened his eyes to find that all the lights were out and that glowing cinders had replaced the flames the fireplace. Feeling Hermione move slightly, he leaned over her again and found she was awake. 

"Did you fall asleep too?" Harry asked.

"No" Hermione answered turning round to face him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I liked listening to you sleep. You sounded peaceful." Hermione said quietly blushing slightly. 

"Do you want to listen to some more music in my dorm? It's getting cold down here." Harry asked

"Good idea" Hermione answered standing up and brushing the cat hairs off of her. Harry stood up and led the way up to the dorm for the 7th year boys. He opened the door and allowed Hermione to enter first. Closing the door behind him Harry made his way over to his CD collection and picked out a CD of 'chill out tunes' placing it in the player he headed over to his bed where Hermione was sitting on it crossed legged. 

Hermione lay down and closed her eyes sleepily but Harry stay sat at the end of the bed watching Hermione thoughtfully.

"It's been a lovely day hasn't it?" Hermione said softly keeping her eyes closed. "It has" Harry said simply as he moved to lie next to her. Hermione begin to hum softly to the song playing on the stereo. Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he felt one of Hermione's hands begins to massage his hair gently. Harry could feel himself slowing drifting to sleep and, just as he was at that point of no return he heard a soft whisper of ' I Love You' 

Hmmmm what do you think so far? Any good? Please review me! 


End file.
